Harry Potter and Danika Railking
by nbkwriter
Summary: Harry and the Order desperately need the help of a 16 year old American witch. But she doesn't know she's a witch. And only Dumbledore knows her other secret.
1. The Beginning

NEW AND IMPROVED DANIKA RAILKING FANFIC  
-PADFOOT  
  
He looked in through the glass window at the girl. She was sitting alone, absent-mindedly stirring her tea. He wished that he could enter the warmth of the small Café, but it wasn't time yet. He had to wait for the perfect moment to enter. Dumbledore had made it perfectly clear that everything hung in the balance and that this was of the utmost importance. Nothing could go wrong. So for now, Harry had to wait in the cold Colorado December until Lupin gave the signal.  
Inside Danika sat, deeply engrossed in her thoughts. Boys, and grades, and books, and softball and magic ran through her mind. She took a sip of her tea and turned her attention to the glowing fireplace. She had always been drawn to fire. She loved the way that the flames played off of each other and how it could provide such comfort but be so dangerous at the same time. She lifted her teacup back to her lips, but dropped it at the startling sight of seeing a face in the fire.  
The owner of the shop came rushing over to help Danika clean up the mess. She muttered her apologies and by the time she glanced back at the flames, the face was gone. The owner brought her another cup of tea and made sure that the teen was all right. Danika sat back down into the plush chair as the dark haired boy entered the Café.  
He scanned the room and walked directly over to the armchair directly in front of the fireplace. He was taken by the soft attractive curves of the girl's face. She looked very shaken, but he thought the way her brows arched at the confusion was intriguing. Her short auburn hair was held back by a stripped headband and she was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and brown hiking boots.  
She acknowledged his presence only when he completely blocked her view of the fireplace.  
"Can I help yo-," she began to ask. His friendly green eyes looked down at her from behind thick round glasses. His messy black hair fell over his forehead and his clothes clung to his lanky frame.  
"Well, actually you can. My name is Harry and I was wondering if I could have a word with you."  
"Wh- what did you say your name was?"  
"Harry," he lowered his voice. "Harry Potter, and I could really use your help." 


	2. Questions

Danika abruptly stood and her cup once again shattered on the wood floor.  
"Well I never..." said the owner of the Café as she rushed to help clean up.  
"Oh, don't worry about it, we have everything under control. I am so sorry about your cup," said Harry calmly.  
Just then, Remus J. Lupin entered looking somewhat frantic.  
"Help me, oh please help me," he cried. The only other customer rose from her chair.  
"What seems to be the matter sir?" she asked.  
Lupin out of breath nearly toppled over, narrowly catching himself on a nearby table stuttered, "There is a boy, a boy outside, he was just walking along and al-all of the sudden he just fell down. Just collapsed onto the pavement. I-I don't think he's breathing. I did, didn't know what t-to do, so I came in here to get h-help."  
Always one for dramatics, thought Harry as he shook his head.  
"Well dear, you did the right thing. Just let me use the phone in the back to call an ambulance, and then we can-."  
"No, I have a cell phone, let's just get outside and see what we can do," interrupted the short, blonde woman who had been enjoying her coffee.  
"Oh, yes, lets just g-go."  
Lupin and the owner rushed towards the door.  
"I'll come too," Tonks said as she winked at Harry and Danika. She exited and as the door closed Danika turned to Harry, barely believing her own eyes. She sank into a chair, rested her elbows on her knees, covered her face with her hands, and began to mutter to herself.  
Harry cleared his throat.  
"Um, I'm sure that you have a lot of questions, questions that will in time be answered. But for now, you just need to trust me."  
"Okay, um, Harry, just tell me one thing. Why on Earth, do you look so astoundingly like Daniel Radcliffe?"  
Harry looked around to make sure the area was vacated and took a deep breath.  
"In a nut-shell. I am Daniel Radcliffe. It is just a penname that we made up to get our story to the general public. There was no acting in those movies. They were scenes taken from Surveillance all around Europe. We all got together in the little free time that we had to film stupid bloopers and such. I am Harry, and Daniel. Just like everyone else in the movies."  
Danika's mouth opened just the slightest.  
"Bu-But what about actors, actors that are actually actors that were already well-known actors? Li-like... Richard Harris, or-or whoever played Sirius? And what about the books, I mean Sirius died in the Order of the Phoenix, right. And I know for a fact that Hogwarts can't be bugged or anything like that, so I see a serious flaw in thins whole thing."  
Harry sighed, and looked down, as if trying to fight back tears.  
"Yes Danika, Sirius did die in that book. Sirius is dead. The books are written as things happen. Jo Rowling was the greatest author of- the greatest non-fiction author in the whole of the wizarding world. Dumbledore asked her to begin a series about me and my life when I first started school. She agreed and has been keeping up with everything that I do since then so that she could write it down. Despite the popularity of the books, Dumbledore felt like there were still people who wouldn't- or didn't- or couldn't read the books that needed to be informed, so we decided to take it a step further. He hired a huge team of movie and TV editors who sorted through all of the Surveillance to put together the movies that you and pretty much the rest of the world has watched. So those "actors" chose to act for Muggles instead of taking a job in the wizarding community. And I am afraid that we really don't have enough time to explain Surveillance right now."  
"But, why. Why did you, and Dumbledore, and everyone else need to tell this to the world." Harry's eyebrows rose. "The non-magical world."  
"That we will get to." Harry motioned towards the window bank facing the parking lot. There were three figures huddled over something on the ground. One of them was on a phone. But Lupin looked back into the Café as though he sensed Harry's eyes on him. He pointed at his watch urgently then turned his attention back to the boy on the pavement.  
"Well, we need to go. Have you ever traveled by Floo powder before?" 


	3. In the Tattered Cover

"WHAT?!"  
"Don't worry Danika. It is a perfectly safe way to travel. Just make you sure stand perfectly still, tuck your elbows in. And don't breath too hard or open your eyes; you'll get soot in them. I will say the location for you, and when to get to the destination fireplace, just stay right where you are. Kingsley Shacklebolt will be right there to help you. And to make sure you don't run off anywhere," he added under his breath. "I will be right behind, then we can work out all of these questions. And you can meet the rest of the Order. Okay?"  
Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the fireplace.  
"Ready here we go." He took a handful of Floo powder out of his jacket pocket and gave a "thumbs-up" symbol to Lupin out the window with his free hand before throwing the powder into the fire, shouting "The Tattered Cover Bookstore, Level –3" and shoving Danika into the newly glowing green flames.  
Unfortunately for Danika, she turned and tried to say "WHAT?!" (for at least the second time that morning) at exactly the wrong moment. She caught a ball of ash and soot right on her face, sending her into a fit of coughing. Luckily, the fireplace at the Café was only connected to the Tattered Cover fireplace four on the –3 level, so there was no possible way for Danika to tumble out.  
Harry grabbed a handful of the sparkling powder and in an instant was on his was to the 3rd sublevel of the Tattered Cover Bookstore.  
  
Danika landed in a heap at the feet of one Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
"I see you survived all right miss," he said. "You would do best to get out of the miss, Harry will be coming soon and you wouldn't want to be in the way."  
Danika coughed the last of the ash out of her mouth and muttered "no." She clambered to her feet and stepped out of the way just before Harry was thrown from the flames. A large "CRACK" sound made the three turn to face the middle of the room.  
One witch and one wizard stood behind them with huge smiles on their faces. The witch grabbed Danika's hand and shook it furiously.  
"My name is Tonks, so glad that you finally decided to come with us."  
The wizard turned to Harry.  
"Shit Harry, what took you so long? You knew that the Polyjuice potion would stop being effective after an hour. Crookshanks' whiskers were starting to come through."  
Danika then noticed that he was holding a large orange cat. Or at least, she thought it was a cat.  
"But, I thought Polyjuice potion was only intended for human into human transformation?" Harry asked.  
"We had Snape tweak it a little. We couldn't very well have asked a member of the Order to take the time to pretend to be a knocked out boy so that you could get Danika, right? Besides, Hermione volunteered him."  
Harry and Danika both seemed to become more aware of their surroundings just after narrowly being missed by a small witch on a toy broom. They were standing in a large cavernous space lined with fireplaces. People were rushing around trying to find the right fireplace, or the right person. In the center of the room there was a circle of carts with wizards and witches standing around. Small leprechauns manned the carts, and they were selling candy, and books, and toys, and really anything you could possibly want, nearly.  
There was another cart being pushed around the room. The somewhat fat man was wearing a yellow beanie and was yelling about exchanging you Muggle money to wizarding money.  
"Best rate in town! Come and exchange now, the rate in Europe is nowhere near as good as mine! Only a 6 sickle service charge!" he roared, his voice echoing through the room.  
A parrot flew down and landed on Tonks' shoulder. "Welcome to the Tattered Cover," he squawked. "If you have any need for Muggle books, they can be purchased upstairs, though I would like to remind you that magic is strictly forbidden anywhere but the sub-levels. The U.S. branch of the Ministry in located on levels –5 through –13. Please remember that the only fireplace that can be used for international travel is the large one on level –4. Level –1 is the food level. There you will find restaurants and cafés. The housing level is –2, plenty of fine inns for your convenience can be found there. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to call me. My name is Mo," he started to fly but Kingsley stopped him.  
"Mo? We are here for a meeting that will be occurring in meeting room 4X. Could you please direct us in the right, erm, direction?"  
"Yes of course. You can just follow the large circular staircase down for 3 levels, and then take you first left, and then another left then a right. Go through the bright purple door, take a left, go down one flight of stairs, then your meeting room will be on the right. Or you can travel through the fireplace. If you have you own Floo powder then I believe fireplace 83 is open. If not, you can purchase some Floo powder at the Floo powder kiosk located in the middle of the room. You can also apparate if you wish. My name is Mo, call me with any other questions you may have," he turned and flew of towards some other new comers. 


End file.
